I Miss You
by Sharon10
Summary: Bo Finds Nora Alone In The Dressing Room.... And Tries To Convince Her To Give Them Another Shot. BoNora One Shot.


I Miss You- A Short Fan Fiction

She was standing just outside the dressing room, trying to adjust the zipper as she picked out wedding gowns. She was just about to throw up her hands in frustration when it wouldn't budge… and that was when she felt his presence…. Or to be more accurate she smelled his presence. He didn't say anything as he slowly moved the zipper on her dress until it worked. She turned around and looked at him as the desire in both of their eyes was clearly evident. When she stepped away from him, they both forced a smile.

Bo: You still make the most beautiful bride I've ever seen.

Nora: I…I…What are you doing here Bo?

Bo: I was looking for you. Looks like I found you. And just in the nick of time I guess.

Nora: What is THAT supposed to mean?

Bo: It means I have something to say and I want you to listen to me before you go run off and marry my brother. Can you at least give me that?

Nora: Look, Bo…. If this is just going to be…

Bo: Please Nora. I'm just asking for five minutes. After that, if you still want to pick out wedding gowns and make a life with him then I won't stop you.

Nora: Is that what this is? Are you trying to stop me from marrying your brother?

Bo: That's EXACTLY what this is. I don't want you to do it. Please Nora. Don't marry him. Don't settle for anything less then everything.

Nora: And what makes you think that's not exactly what I'm getting?

Bo: Because I see it in your eyes. And I felt it in your touch just now. You're not happy Nora. You're just going through the motions because you think that you can't have what you really want. You're settling for something that's safe and predictable. And when have you EVER been any of those things.

Nora: What exactly are you getting at?

Bo: Does Clint know about those little things that drive you crazy? Or is that still reserved just for me? Does he know that you have about a million different smiles and each one has a different meaning and does he know that underneath this tough act that you like everyone to see, you're really just an old softie who needs her hugs and her kisses….

Nora: Bo, please…

Bo: No, wait. Don't walk away. Just once would you stand here and listen to me…

Nora: LIKE YOU LISTENED TO ME? How many times Bo? How many times did you slam the door in my face or treat me like garbage or tell me for the thousandth time that you would never forgive me? You didn't want to listen to me during ANY of those times that I TRIED to tell you how much I loved you. You seemed to have NO problem moving on with your life and you wanted to do it with ANYONE but me. Hell you got involved with the one person that you KNEW would hurt me and you know what? I STILL haven't recovered from that one.

Bo: I know…

Nora: Do you? Do you have ANY idea how much you hurt me? Because sometimes I wonder if you do. You can't snap your fingers and expect me to be over everything you did. You broke my heart Bo. And then you stomped on it just for kicks. I was finally getting used to the idea that I was never going to have you back and now you want me to what? Just rearrange my life because you say so? For how long this time Bo? How long are you going to decide that you love me? Because I don't want to be around when you decide that you made a mistake. I would rather walk away now and save myself the pain of loosing you all over again because it ALWAYS ends the same.

Bo: Not this time. Nora, please. I know you have no reason to believe any of this…

Nora: You're damn right.

Bo: Ok then will you please just let me prove it to you?

Nora: And how the hell are you going to do that? Are you going to sign it in blood?

Bo: Not exactly. (Pause) You asked me once why I didn't fight for you. I could stand here and tell you a million different reasons but none of them would make any sense. Not fighting for you was the worst mistake I ever made. When I let you walk out that door and out of my life, you took the best part of me with you… you took my heart. So I'm going to stand here and offer you the one thing I've still got to give. I'm going to offer you the one thing you're running away from. (Pause) I love you Nora. And no matter what I do to try and run away from that it's just not going to change a damn thing. I could spend the rest of my life loving you with or without you but I have to be honest… it would be a hell of a lot better WITH you.

Nora: And how do I know that you're not just saying what I want to hear? How do I know that you won't go running in the other direction as soon as I leave Clint?

Bo: You don't. And maybe that's what is scaring you. But Nora, honey, the one thing I DO have is this….

He walked over to where she was standing and took her face in his hands. For a moment they just looked at each other. And then he kissed her passionately.

Bo: I miss you Red. I miss your smile… I miss your laugh… I miss waking up with you every morning and going to bed with you every night…. I miss your smell and I miss looking into your eyes like this. Damn it Nora, I miss every damn thing about you. And I could stand here and list them one by one but somehow I think that the only thing that REALLY matters is that I want you back. That's the bottom line here Red. I want you back… I want us back… Please tell me it's not too late.

She took a step back and looked at him… REALLY looked at him. It was then that she could feel the tears form in her eyes.

Nora: It's not too late. I think you and I both know that it would NEVER be too late with us. I've ALWAYS loved you Bo. No matter who I was with or how many times you tore my heart out, I ALWAYS loved you. But If I go back to you now there's one thing you need to know.

Bo: What's that?

Nora: If You EVER break my heart again or make me regret this decision, I swear to God I'll kill you.

Bo: If I ever break you're heart or make you regret your decision then I'll LET you kill me.

They both laughed slightly as they kissed.

Nora: Oh and one more thing… You're _not_ reneging on that fight you promised me. I might have agreed to take you back but I want a real courtship. And that means the whole nine yards.

Bo: And you deserve nothing less.

Nora: That's a very good answer.

They laughed slightly as they kissed again.

THE END


End file.
